Quelques mots du Princeton-Plainsboro
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Docteur House (House M.D). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la sérié.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Docteur House (House M.D). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui aime ce petit exercice ! Merci !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DU PRINCETON-PLAINSBORO**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Anastomose (110 mots)**

Chase était déprimé et ce n'était pas la pluie qui l'avait accueilli au réveil qui améliorerait son état. Les disputes avec Cameron devenaient quotidiennes, pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de la perdre, mais tout paraissait si compliqué ces derniers temps… Il avait même trahi le serment d'Hippocrate en mettant un terme à la vie de ce tyran africain. Sur le coup, cela lui était apparu être un bon choix, n'avait-il pas ordonné un génocide ? Mais il s'était renié dans cet acte et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer à avancer. La petite infirmière qui lui tendit le dossier du matin ne s'en soucia pas.

\- **Anastomose** … Magnifique !

...

 **2.** **Ami (110 mots)**

Etre l' **ami** de quelqu'un comme Gregory House était épuisant… Il était… Il était Gregory House bon sang ! Cet homme arrogant et sur de lui qu'il avait été obligé de traîner de force à l'enterrement de son père non pas parce qu'il s'en moquait réellement, mais parce qu'il avait peur de faire tomber le masque… Parce qu'au final, James savait que tout ça c'était un masque. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il le supportait encore, qu'il était encore son **ami** , mais pour combien de temps ? Car même avec toute la bonne volonté dont il était capable, il supportait de moins en moins ce masque qui lui cachait son **ami**.

...

 **3.** **Cœur (106 mots)**

 **Cœur** … Organe creux et musculaire qui assure la circulation de sang en le pompant par des contractions rythmiques vers les vaisseaux sanguins et les cavités du corps. La définition était pourtant claire ! Ce n'était qu'un muscle ! D'où venaient donc ces avalanches expressions ridicules : avoir le **cœur** sur la main, peine de **cœur** , donner son **cœur** à quelqu'un… C'était parfaitement débile ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal à l'idée de perdre Cuddy ? Pourquoi son **cœur** semblait-il battre irrégulièrement ? C'était ridicule ! Un **cœur** ne pouvait pas se briser de chagrin ! Alors c'était autre chose… Autre chose qu'il refusait de comprendre…

...

 **4.** **Moto (107 mots)**

C'était par envie, mais surtout par esprit de contradiction que House avait décidé de s'acheter cette **moto** qui lui plaisait temps. Franchement, lui l'infirme qui marchait avec une canne, il ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait la tête des gens qui le voyait arriver diablement amusante quand il enlevait son casque pour prendre sa canne. Bon, en plus, quelqu'un lui avait dit que c'était impossible ce qui lui avait donné l'envie de leur prouver le contraire… Ce poids mort lui avait déjà bien assez pris, là, il ne voulait pas céder. Il avait besoin de cette liberté pour se sentir encore vivant et pour oublier tout le reste.

...

 **5.** **Procès (101 mots)**

Mon Dieu que cet homme pouvait l'énerver. Elle avait parfois envie de lui arracher les yeux, le cœur et de l'étrangler tout ça en même temps. Il se moquait de tout… des gens, des portées de ses mots, de ses actions, du **procès** qu'on lui avait collé, de ses sentiments… Stop ! … Quand avait-elle donc associé pour la première fois le mot sentiment en pensant à lui ? Pourquoi tous ses sens se mettaient en alerte quand il frôlait sa peau ? C'était horripilant et agréable à la fois… Un peu comme lui finalement et cela finissait de la troubler.


End file.
